Since she is not yours
by queenofshadowrealm
Summary: Damon has left Elena and Stefan to their future, but now he realises just how lonely he is....he desides to go to England to start over, and meets a beautiful stranger, a beautiful stranger, with a haunting past...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Since she's not yours…**

_Damon supposed he should be cold now that he had given Elena his jacket, but he wasn't. "Vampires don't get cold." He thought bitterly. But a small voice whispered a nagging thought at the back of his head. _

"_Are you so sure?" He sighed, refusing to give in to feelings like this; he never lost, well, except in this case. He had lost to his 'little brother'. Damon scowled. He felt like he should shiver, but he didn't. What was the point? _

"_Because you are cold." His thoughts reminded him. Why? Why was he cold? He was a vampire! "It's not the weather." Said the voice. "It's because you are a vampire that you are cold. It is so much harder to find the warmth of another…" _

"_Especially if little brothers win over those you wouldn't mind warming you…" He agreed angrily. The voice laughed. _

"_Don't worry…you'll find someone better to love you…" _

"_Like who?" Damon argued. The voice was quiet. "I don't need this…I don't need anyone. I've been alone this long, why do I need companionship now!" _

"_Because all vampires need companionship. Vampires are venerable to loneliness, we need each other…" Damon hit the voice away. He didn't care, he was strong, he would survive. _

_It was six months since he had left Elena and Stefan in those woods together…and still he was cold. Maybe love was a curse, once you had tasted it, you needed it. He hadn't loved Elena from the start, but…by the end, the 'game' had become intense, he had had to admit it to himself, he 'needed' her. Why else would he play so hard? Tonight he was a long way away. He had flown to England to try and forget. It had been a long journey, but it was worth it. Here, things were new, fresh, untouched, like morning snow. Not that he had seen morning snow in any recent time…no, Tonight, he stood on a gravestone, in a cemetery, on the edge of London. And he was hungry. His sense of smell picked up something. Rich perfume heading his way. He looked up and for a fleeting moment, he thought he had gone back in time. The woman walking towards him was dressed in a long black, Victorian style dress. It would have been for nobility Damon could see, because of the rich silks and tight corsets she must have been wearing. Her elaborate curly brown hair was done up in an old fashioned, but elegant hair style. Her eyes were dark, and had an odd aura of menace about them, her skin was pale, her cheeks dusted with rose powder, her lips a glossy blood red. She had full figure that was fully exposed under the tight corset. She was beautiful, and she looked innocent, just Damon's type when it came to dinner. He stood still on the tombstone. She was carrying a red rose and continued to walk towards Damon. In a split second, he realised, she was heading straight for him. He beat his wings up and landed on a tombstone a little way off, so she was still clearly in his sights. The woman, kissed the red petals, then dropped the flower onto the grave. She stood there a moment. Damon changed back into his vampire form, and began to move behind her, undetected, or so he thought. She had a clear, authoritive voice that rang out suddenly. "I know what you are…I think it's fair to warn you, if you touch me, I'll kill you." Damon laughed. _

"_I doubt that…" _

"_I don't." Said the woman cutting him off suddenly. She turned to face him. "I suppose you don't know who I am…" _

"_Can't say that I do." Said Damon in his usual charming, almost arrogant voice. _

"_Black Lilly Rees." She said. Damon paused. He had heard of the Rees family. They named their woman after black flowers, like Black Lilly. But The Rees family, like his brother, didn't like drinking human blood, and had sunk so low as to drink from animals. He laughed again. _

"_Excuse me if I seem…uncaring. The Rees family are disgraces." _

"_I see you have heard of my family tree, yet, not of me…I am unlike my family, they cast me away when they caught me…murderer they called me! The nerve of them!" She seemed lost a moment in her past, angry, and maybe, if Damon was right and he believed he always was, a little pain. "I left…" She pointed at the grave. "He took me away. Looked after me, even married me…" Damon looked at the grave he had been sitting on a moment ago. 'Jack White.' It said. "When he was killed my Demon hunters, I got everything he had, all his wealth and money…but that isn't what I wanted…I'd have given everything to have him back… But enough about me…I haven't seen you around these parts before, and certainly if you do not know who I am, nor my legacy, then you must be foreign." She concluded. Damon flashed his charming smile. _

"_You're right…I am foreign." _

"_Italy judging by your looks… am I right?" Damon gave a short nod. Lilly waved an impatient hand. I suppose I should welcome you to England…But I can't be bothered." Damon laughed slightly. She reminded him of himself. "Why did you come to England? It's not a very exciting place for our kind. If you want excitement, you should have gone to America. Vegas or something…" she said staring blankly into the tombstone. _

"_I just came from America."_

"_Why didn't you stay?" Lilly asked. _

"_I…lost a fight." He said. She gave him a quick, sharp stare. _

"_Funny, you don't look like the type to loose anything." Damon didn't reply. "Pity." Said Lilly turning back to the tombstone. _

"_Lilly…I've, only just arrived, I was wondering if you knew anywhere I could feed, and maybe somewhere I could stay a while…" He said in a very un-Damon like way. He scowled at himself for it. She looked over at him again. _

"_Oh you won't have much trouble…girls here always go for foreign men, especially Italians. As for where to stay, I suppose you could stay with me for a while, just as long as you keep out of my way…" Damon gave a short bow. _

"_I would be honoured." He said, overdoing the sweet-talk as he did with woman, he found 'mushiness' impressed them. _

"_Oh give it a rest, or I might change my mind…" Said Lilly. She swept passed him, and began to walk away. Damon smiled. _

"_This…" He said to himself, "Is going to be an interesting game…" _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I forgot to put this on the first chapter, so it's going here instead. **

**This is the first one I've written for this site, so, let me know what you think. **

**Inc. Possible Spoilers, and Other Characters…**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of characters involved, BUT, I DO own Black Lilly Rees, her family and her story. So you can't copy her! I also own THE BLACK ANGELS and every character involved with them. So DON'T COPY! **

_Chapter 2_

_Damon had been living with Lilly for almost two weeks, but he hadn't seen much of his elaborate host. Lilly was out all night every night, and he slept during the daylight hours, just as she did. Damon knew Lilly had been rich, but when she led him into her home two weeks ago, the word that had come to his mind was royalty! Everything was red and gold, the furniture was a dark mahogany wood, His room alone was far richer than the home he had once in Italy. Like the other rooms in the house, this one was painted red with gold border; there was a heavy wood four poster bed with red hangings and soft pillows, and several other rich pieces of furniture. _

_It was still the early hours of the evening. Damon was laying, fully clothed on his bed, with his eyes closed. He wasn't really thinking about anything, but every now and again Lilly's pretty face would swim above his eyes, a small smile crept about his perfect lips. There was a knock on his door that shattered his daydream which had involved Lilly and a rather expensive set of underwear. He sat up. "What?" He snapped. Lilly entered the room. _

"_No need to be so rude…" Said Lilly impatiently, Damon face relaxed as he surveyed her. She was wearing a black silk dressing gown. Her long curly brown locks of hair were running loose down her back. _

"_What can I do for a lovely woman such as yourself?" Lilly leaned casually on the doorframe. _

"_I thought you might be getting board here by yourself…" _

"_How considerate of you." He replied. _

"_No, not really, I thought you might like to go out…I'm meeting some ahem friends at a bar later, I thought you might enjoy the trip." _

"_Why now?" Damon asked. "Why not last week?"_

"_Because my friends want to meet you, they requested that I bring you along."_

"_How nice of them…Why?" he said in a snappy, demanding tone. Lilly frowned in annoyance. _

"_Don't argue with me Mr. Salvatore!" She said. "It may be the last thing you regret! I am leaving in an hour…be ready by then!" She stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Damon smiled and got back to his daydreaming. _

_Damon watched Lilly lock her front door then move towards the front gate where he was waiting for her. She was wearing a similar dress to the night he had met her, but there was a long split up onside and it was tighter. Lilly threw a coat over her shoulders. Damon held out his arm and she took it. Lilly led him down the 'hardly busy' streets to a small alley way there were stairs leading down. Lilly took them, Damon followed. There was a door at the bottom. Lilly knocked, the door opened an inch, an eye peered at them before the door opened fully. "Welcome Miss Rees…" _

_The bar was actually a posh casino. It was rather small, and looked like it was only meant for the highest of the upper-class. Lilly lead him over to a rather crowded poker table that a vampire waiter was currently serving. One of the men at the table noticed Lilly coming over. He was rather broad in stature, and had long mahogany hair; he wore an elegant suit from the early 1700's. He had dark, foreboding eyes. "Miss Lilly…So glad you could make it…" He got to his feet and kissed her hand and pulled a chair out next to him meaning for her to take it, but Lilly moved away and sat next to a woman who looked to be about her age, but from the Tudor period dress she was wearing, Damon doubted it. The man scowled and sat down again. Damon sat next to Lilly and looked round the table. The woman in the Tudor dress had blond hair and brown eyes. Lilly introduced her as Helen. Next to Helen was a young man wearing a suit from the same era as Helen. He was introduced as Leon, Helens husband…Next to him was a man with black hair and grey eyes wearing a suit from the 1800's, he was Anthony, next to Anthony and Damon, was the mahogany haired man. He introduced himself as Vincent Matthews. Damon noticed Lilly seemed to be ignoring his presence completely. They were sitting round a poker table, and Anthony dealt out cards to each player. Damon had a good hand. He looked over at Lilly who was studying her cards. "So…" Said Vincent addressing Damon. "I have not yet heard your name sir…" _

"_Salvatore, Damon Salvatore." _

"_You're not from London are you?" Said Helen sweetly. _

"_No my dear, I am not." Damon felt unusually comfortable in this little ring. They were all like him. Bad. He smiled to himself at the thought. He felt almost, accepted. _

"_Then where are you from?" Asked Leon. _

"_Italy, but I have just come from America. A kind of family reunion if you like."_

"_Well…" Said Anthony, "Welcome to England…I can see from your dress that you must be somewhat wealthy." Damon smiled. Proud of his handsome appearance. To prove Anthony correct, he dropped a large sum of money into his bet. Helen eyed it with interest, Lilly threw her a scowl, and Helen looked away. Damon smiled slightly. He loved to be the centre of attention. _

_Several rounds later, Damon found himself with a considerable amount of winnings. Lilly had been rather quiet throughout the game, Damon had stolen glances of her when he was sure no one was watching him too closely. Damn she was gorgeous. He ran his hand through his hair again. The game progressed. Lilly, put her cards down. Vincent smiled. Damon didn't like that smile. It was too much like his own. Charming, but with an air of evil, he got the feeling he was going to hurt Lilly. Damon felt himself click to 'over-protective' mode. "Don't want to spend it all in one go Lilly? Of course, that's not what Jack would want." Said Vincent smoothly _

"_Shut- Up Vin." Said Lilly Sharply. _

"_I thought you wanted his money so you could spend it without him getting in your way." Lilly didn't answer. Vincent continued, "After all that's why you killed him isn't it?" The reaction was almost too quick for Damon to see. Lilly had gotten to her feet, dashed at Vincent and held him down over the table, her hand on his throat, her sharp nails digging into his skin. _

"_I didn't kill him…"_

"_Of course not…" Said Vincent sarcastically. Lilly hissed, her fangs elongating. _

"_Shut up!" She screeched. _

"_Tell you what, you marry me, and I'll keep my mouth shut…" A menacing grin appeared on Lilly's face. _

"_I have a better idea, how about I kill you, then you won't have a mouth!" A sudden look of fear came over Vincent. _

"_You wouldn't kill me! I was your husband's best friend." _

"_Exactly, I'm sure he'd be happy to have your company in hell!" She dived. Her fangs sunk into Vincent's neck. Vincent screamed in agony. Moments later, all that was left of him was a pile of dust over the table. Lilly pulled out a black silk handkerchief and wiped her lips. "I've been waiting years to do that…" She said almost to herself. _

"_So…" Said Leon. "Whose turn is it?" He, Helen and Anthony were dusting off their cards. Lilly however, took her cloak. _

"_I think I will return home early tonight…forgive my absence." She turned to Damon. "You are welcome to stay and return later, or you can join me." Damon got to his feet. _

"_I'll escort you…" He said smoothly. _

"_I don't need an escort, as I have just demonstrated!" She said her temper rising again. Damon inclined his head slightly. _

"_Of course." He followed Lilly out of the bar, leaving the other three vampires to their game. _

_"I get the feeling Vincent Matthews has been getting to you for a while." Said Damon as they walked side by side. _

"_He has been trying and failing to win my affections since my husband's death. I'm sure it's only because I'm pretty, and rich." _

"_Well, I don't think he'll be a problem anymore." Said Damon. Lilly smiled. _

"_True. I have wanted to kill him for a while. He's been troublesome."_

"_Do you often kill other vampires?" Lilly's smile became mischievous. _

"_Only the powerful ones…then their power become mine." Damon frowned._

"_I know another vampress who did that, she was killed by a much weaker vampire."_

"_No one will kill me Damon. I'm sure I'm more powerful that." She said. Damon smiled, _

"_You certainly seem so." Lilly looked up at him. _

"_Would you like to go through the park…I need to go hunting, and the park is a good place to pick up a couple of lovers…"_

"_You just eat Vincent!" Said Damon. _

"_I know…But he was merely and appetiser." Damon smiled. _

"_Very well…I'm getting rather peckish myself." Lilly turned down a different street and into a park. Up ahead they could see a couple sitting on one swing between them, tightly locked in a kiss. Lilly sunk into the shadows and swept over to them. She grabbed the girl by the neck and threw her violently towards Damon. She screamed, and Damon sank fangs into her neck. The man had gotten up to either run or protect his woman. Lilly grabbed him, and killed him. Damon and Lilly dropped the bodies as it began to rain. Lilly's silk handkerchief appeared again and she cleaned her mouth. She handed it to Damon who copied her before handing it back. Lilly held out her hand, and Damon took it. The rain poured harder, and socked them both quickly, but Lilly didn't seem to care that much. Slowly, they began to walk back towards Lilly's home, talking and laughing together. _

_Finally they arrived back. They were both dripping water onto Lilly's floor. She didn't seem to care. She caught Damon's eye and gave a mischievous grin. "We should get changed…" She said smoothly. Damon liked her tone of voice. She moved to the stairs and hurried up them. _

_Damon closed his bedroom door behind him. He wanted to know what that grin from Lilly was for? He shook his head lightly and went into the bathroom with the intention of collecting a towel. He looked into the mirror over the sink and reached absentmindedly to the rail where the towel was. His hand touched the cold pole. He looked down, the towel was missing. He smiled slightly. So she liked to play games too. _

_Damon found Lilly's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Lilly called. Damon opened the door. Lilly was sitting on her bed, only a towel covered her, his towel. She gave him her cool smile. "Missing something?" Part of him was furious that she'd gotten the upper hand. The other part was enjoying himself. "If you want it, come and get it." She said. She laid back. And Damon came towards her. She sat up again. "Have I upset you? You don't look happy." Damon smiled. _

"_Of course not." Lilly's expression became unreadable, like she was laughing and being sympathetic at the same time. _

"_I'm not stupid Damon. I've hurt your pride. It's a thing all vampire men have. They like to be the big bad guys. But here I am, misbehaving. How else was I supposed to lure you to my room?" She said innocently. _

"_You could have asked." Said Damon. He moved closer to her. Lilly smiled. _

"_I could have done, but it's not as fun." Damon smiled. He ran a finger over her cheek. _

"_You and I have a lot in common." He said almost softly. _

"_I had noticed." Lilly replied. Damon bent to meat her. They kissed. Lilly pulled him towards her causing his legs to hit the bed and trip him up, he landed on top of her. She smiled darkly, and kissed him again…_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the first one I've written for this site, so, let me know what you think. **

**Inc. Possible Spoilers, and Other Characters… **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of characters involved, **

**BUT, I DO own Black Lilly Rees, her family and her story. So you can't copy her! I also own THE BLACK ANGELS and every character involved with them. So DON'T COPY! **

_Chapter 3. _

_Damon woke. He turned over expecting to see Lilly beside him, but she wasn't. He sat up and looked around. He was in Lilly's bed, in Lilly's room. The décor here was far more lavish then in his own room. He felt himself grow slightly jealous. He ran a hand through his hair and realised he could hear music. A piano by the sound of it, playing a tune he knew well. It was a German tune that Stephan had often played. Pachebels Cannon. It was a classic now, but he liked it. He got up and dressed before heading downstairs to seek his missing bed partner. It didn't take long, he found her in the music room playing a large black grand piano. She obviously knew the tune by heart, there were no music sheets, and she had her eyes closed. Damon couldn't help but wonder how long she had spent practising until it was perfect. He stood in the doorway until she finished before approaching her. "Well played…" He commented. _

"_Thank you." Said Lilly. She seemed oddly still. "An old friend taught me many years ago. He looked after me when I was young; the tune reminds me of him." _

"_I take it you haven't seen him in a while?" _

"_Not in a hundred years." Said Lilly. "Literally. He used to live with my mother and the Black Angel vampires, but, he's since moved on, I don't know where he is living now." _

"_You speak of him as family." Said Damon. Lilly laughed slightly. _

"_No. I never considered him family, just as a best friend. However, he was a Black Angel." _

"_I'm sorry." Said Damon. "I don't believe I've heard of the Black Angels." Lilly looked surprised. _

"_The Black Angels is a world wide organisation of vampires! They are led by my mother, and because of this, none of them drink human blood without the humans consent. They almost become a separate society. My mother is on the Vampire council…" Lilly shook her head. "But they waste there time looking after humanity."_

"_And your mother tried to bring you up as one of them?" Damon asked. Lilly laughed again. _

"_No, my parents had very little hand in my growing up, no…my best friend took care of me, he tried to teach me right from wrong and obviously, he failed miserably."_

"_Hmm." Said Damon. "Yet you still wish to see him?"_

"_Just because we have different morals, doesn't mean I can't love him." A pang of hate and jealousy went through Damon._

"_I don't like to share." He said darkly. Lilly laughed a third time. _

"_Damon, the love I have for this man, and the love I have for you are two completely different loves. Not that I expect you to understand love." _

"_On the contrary," Said Damon, "I have had enough experience of it to understand it." _

"_That I doubt." Lilly replied. _

"_Still, you want to see this man again, I'm sure we can find him." _

"_We don't have to look far…" She passed him an open letter that was lying on the piano. Damon read it. _

"_The Black Angel Ball?" He said. _

"_They have one every year marking the anniversary of when the Black Angels was set up." _

"_And you go?" Said Damon surprised. _

"_No, not usually, but sometimes I go to see…"_

"_This friend of yours…I see." _

"_I will go this year. You are welcome to accompany me." _

"_Will they let a vampire like me in?" Damon said sounding sceptical. _

"_Sure, as long as you're with me." Said Lilly. "Its tomorrow night, I hope you have something appropriate to wear." She got up and swept passed him, as she did Damon caught her upper arm. _

"_One more thing Lilly…Did you…enjoy last night?" Lilly looked mildly surprised. _

"_Yes." She said shortly. "Why? You don't seem the type to regret." _

"_Regret? No, I don't regret, I just wanted to make sure you didn't…" _

"_There is very little that I regret Damon. Very little." Damon smiled his charming smile and pulled her closer to him."_

"_I'm sure…" He said. He leaned close and kissed her. Lilly relaxed in his arms and let his hands travel over her. _

_Damon was waiting at the foot of the stairs, the taxi was outside waiting also. He called up. "Lilly! Are you ready yet?" She appeared at the top. Damon felt his eyes grow slightly wide, and narrowed them again. Lilly was dressed in a long silk gown. Her smooth shoulders were bare, the front was white silk, there was a white underskirt framed by a black over skirt. She wore long black silk gloves. In her ears were black jewelled earrings, and around her neck, was a black choker studded with the same jewel. She looked sensational. She descended towards him, but when she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she glided passed him to the coat hooks by the door. She picked up a long silky cloak and threw it over her shoulders fastening the black jewelled fastenings. Damon moved to stand close to her. "You look beautiful." He said. Lilly gave a small, seductive smile. _

"_Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself," _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked slightly angry. "Half bad? I'm all bad!" Lilly laughed. _

"_I mean you won't embarrass me too much." She swept to the door and opened it. "Are you coming or are you going to stay here and sulk?" Damon followed her out to the waiting Taxi. _

_Damon stepped into the Black Angel entrance hall. The main headquarters and the house where Lilly grew up, was a large, gothic mansion on the outskirts of London, and was furnished appropriately. The main hall was packed with people. Damon was surprised just how many people were Black Angels. Damon didn't like it. All the vampires around him were like his brother. Weak, stupid, inferior. He scowled, then did a double take. He had sworn he'd seen someone all too familiar at the bar. Someone with blond hair and blue eyes and the name, Elena. But when he looked back, she wasn't there. He shook himself slightly. Elena was in America, what possible reason would she have for being here? He focused on Lilly again, who was getting a lot of stares from a lot of the members. Suddenly, someone called her name, and Damon followed her lead when she turned round. A woman was coming towards them. She looked a lot like Lilly. She had long curly brown hair, and a delicate face, smooth curves…but her eyes were darker, and the brown of her hair was a shade darker. Damon guessed she was related to Lilly, he was proved right a moment later. Lilly inclined her head only very slightly. "Mother…" She acknowledged. Her tone was stiff and formal, almost spiteful. She was not happy to see this woman. Lilly's mother however pretended not to notice and hugged her daughter anyhow. Damon could tell, this only raised Lilly's bad mood. _

"_It's good to see you Lilly, it's been a long time, you should visit more often." _

"_I didn't think vampires like me were allowed to visit." Said Lilly harshly, _

"_Don't be silly… You are my daughter, besides, anyone is allowed to visit, just not live here." _

"_I don't need your protection any more mother." Said Lilly, _

"_That I can see…" Lilly's mother looked Damon up and down. "You look familiar," She said to him, "Have we met before?" _

"_No." Said Damon, "This is my first visit to England." _

"_That may be so, but I have visited many countries." _

"_I do not believe we have met." Finished Damon. The woman shrugged, _

"_Oh well. Maybe we passed on the street." _

"_Perhaps." Said Damon. He suddenly realised Lilly was not standing with him any longer. He looked around wildly and spotted her by the bar. "Excuse me." He said moving away from Lilly's mother and towards Lilly. "Have you seen your friend yet? I wouldn't mind leaving!" he said irritably when he reached her. Lilly smiled. _

"_I've just spotted him, Come, I want to introduce you to him." _

"_Why, to get his approval?"_

"_I suppose, yes." She took his hand and guided him around different people. Damon looked ahead and realised who she was taking him to see. What the hell was he doing here? Lilly stopped in front of Stefan. He looked round and spotted her. _

"_Lilly!" he said. He hugged her. Damon scowled. Why did Stefan always have the girls, why was it, that every pretty woman Damon met, Stefan had to be involved? Why did he always get there first, just how many woman did Stefan need? He was angry, furious, livid. Stefan and Lilly broke off. Stefan didn't seem to have noticed him. Damon watched as Stefan introduced Lilly to Elena. Then Elena's eyes snapped up and saw him. Damon got a little satisfaction from the look on her pretty face. She gasped and caught Stefan's arm. Stefan, who had been talking to Lilly, looked round at her. He followed her gaze and saw him too. "Damon!" He said. Damon smiled the same smug smile he always used on his brother. Lilly looked between them. _

"_Damon!" _

"_That is my name." Said Damon coolly. "Kindly don't wear it out." _

"_Why didn't you tell me you knew Stefan?" Lilly asked him sharply, _

"_You never told me his name, you only hero-worshipped him. How typical." Lilly frowned. _

"_I get the feeling there is some rivalry I don't know about." Said Lilly, _

"_Sibling rivalry." Explained Elena. _

"_Sibling? Do you want to explain Damon?" Damon sensed Lilly's temper rising to a dangerous level, apparently, Stefan had too. _

"_Damon is my older brother Lilly." He explained. _

"_That doesn't tell me anything about why you hate one another." Said Lilly. _

"_It's a very long, complicated story." Said Damon bitterly. "Our latest dispute however, was over Miss Elena here, or is it Mrs now?" _

"_Stop it Damon." Said Stefan boldly. _

"_No you stop it Stefan!" Said Damon, his voice raising. "You stop getting in my way or I may have to do something I may regret later!" _

"_Damon." Said Lilly. "That's enough. Fine you are brothers, but now is not the time to fight." _

"_Oh yes, stick up for Stefan!" Damon had never felt so angry, maybe it was because he had never felt so in love before, and to find that Stefan had a place in Lilly's heart almost as big as his mad him angry. "I told you Lilly, I don't like to share!" With that, he turned and vanished amongst the crowd. _

_The party was over. Elena slipped into bed next to Stefan. "Damon really got worked up tonight." She said, "I hope he's ok." _

"_He can take care of himself. I'm just worried about Lilly; I thought her last boyfriend was bad!" Said Stefan._

"_What do you mean?" Elena asked. _

"_Lilly used to be a Black Angel. She left when she met Jack Fleetwood. He married her, but died only a few years later. Jack was terrible, but not quite as powerful as Damon." Stefan shook his head. "When Jack died, Lilly was pregnant, the Demon hunters that killed Jack, killed her unborn child too, it scarred her for life, made her so hateful that I feared for her. I always thought that she would get better though, that she might one day come back, but…" He shook his head again. "I don't think she's got any plans for that now. She seems as serious about Damon as she was with Jack, and just as in love with him, and that's saying a lot. Lilly loved Jack, more than anything I've ever known. I worry about her. Every year that she carried that wound, it gets heavier and heavier for her, she's in pain, and I can't do anything to help her. I hope maybe Damon can. But I don't want her to get attached to him like she did with Jack, if anything were to happen to Damon, I don't think Lilly would survive." Elena looked sympathetic. _

"_Why did Lilly leave the Black Angels? Her mother, Iris, she told me that you could be married to an outsider…" Elena asked after a moment. _

"_Because Lilly couldn't abide by the rules any more. Before she met Jack, Iris had decided to shield her daughter as much as possible from the vampire's true nature. When Jack met Lilly, he decided to tech her all about true vampires, and how to be powerful. Lilly followed him and did as she was told. Eventually the dark side of her just took over. Lilly wasn't weak, she just found the darkness more…'fun'. As she called it." Stefan lay down and closed his eyes. "She's one of the most powerful vampires around, she's killed a fear few originals, I don't think Damon realises the full extent of her power. Lilly's become the worst of the worst, especially after Jack died; she's bent on revenge…" Elena rested her head on his chest. _

"_Do you think she'll find peace?" _

"_Hell, I hope so; the last thing we want is Lilly for an enemy. She's far too powerful." He turned to face Elena. "All the demon hunters are after her, they'll stop at nothing to destroy her, and…I'm afraid that eventually, there way may be the only way. But, I practically raised her, I know what she used to be like, I can't believe that that woman is gone, she has to be in there somewhere, and I prey that she comes back. I prey that she comes home before it's too late."_

_Damon was walking in the park. He was hungry and he was angry. Not a good combination. Why did Stefan always get in the way? Why was Stefan always ahead of him? What did Lilly see in Stefan? What did Stefan have that he didn't! He walked passed the children play park and saw a little girl about twelve year's old standing by the gate, alone. He crept up behind her. "It's a little late for a little girl to be out isn't it?" he said aloud startling her. The smell of fear stimulated him. _

"_I'm not little!" She said trying to sound big. "I'm gonna be thirteen next month!"_

"_How can you be so sure you'll live till then? You might have…an accident." The girl frowned. _

"_I shouldn't talk to strangers." She said. "Besides, my mum will be here soon…she's picking me up." Damon could tell this was a pathetic attempt to make him think twice, the girl had sensed she was in danger. A small smile escaped his lips. _

"_It's ok. I'm not a stranger…more, a shadow." He reached out and tilted her chin up. The fear in her eyes caused his fangs to elongate, He clutched her shoulders and moved forward…his eyes fixed on her throat, that warm throat with its warm, red blood…Cold fingers grasped the back of his neck. Damon could sense a blinding fire of power, enough to make him only a little afraid, it was angry, and hurt, "Drop her!" Said a cool, harsh voice…_

_Chapter four coming soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Reluctantly, Damon let go of the girl who collapsed. The fingers let go. He spun round ready to fight only to come face to face with Lilly. The girl on the ground got to her feet and ran. "What did you do that for?" He spat. He hardly noticed the fire of power had gone until it returned. Suddenly, he realised the full extent of the situation he was in. He had not been able to sense Lilly's power before, apparently, she had kept it hidden. But it was more powerful than anything he had ever felt. Even though she was shorter than him, she gave the impression of towering over him. Damon felt fear for the first time in centuries. She was livid. "Never!" She spat "Ever! Harm a child!" Damon took a steady step backwards trying to look casual. "How dare you!" She screeched. "You animal!" She stepped forwards and slapped him, hard across the face. _

"_You kill vampires…and humans…and anything else that crosses your path…what makes children so special!" Damon asked trying to keep his voice steady, she was stronger than Klaus and Katherine put together then times by ten. Damon could almost see a black flame circling her. A flame that, any moment could reach out and ensnare him, draining his power for Lilly, adding him to her collection. Lilly relaxed slightly, the black flames, died. _

"_That is not something I want to relive." She said. She turned and began to walk away. _

"_So why not kill me?" Damon called after her. Lilly turned her head to face him. _

"_I'd have thought that was obvious." She said. _

"_Well, it's not." Damon replied. _

"_Come Damon, you're not stupid." She continued to walk, but stopped at the gate. "What got you so angry anyway?" She asked him. Damon looked up at her. _

"_I'd have thought that was obvious." He mimicked. _

"_Well it's not!" She returned. Damon sighed slightly. _

"_I told you, Stefan and I fought over Elena. I'm sick of him always being the one who has the woman." He kicked a stone. "What does he have that I haven't?" _

"_You mean what do you have that he doesn't…" Said Lilly. Damon looked up. _

"_What?" He asked. She came towards him. _

"_Look at me Damon Salvatore." He did. He stared down at her eyes. His brown eyes matching hers. "You know how powerful I am. How pretty I am…I could have anyone in the world, any specie, anyone, yet I chose you, not Stefan. I just know Stefan from a previous life." Damon couldn't take his eyes from hers. She however, rested her head on his chest, breaking their gaze. He put his arms around her. "You have potential Damon, one day, you can be as powerful as me, if not more powerful. Just promise me one thing." Damon didn't answer. "Never hurt anyone under the age of 18." Damon tightened his grip. "Do this and I'll help you reach the top." _

"_All right, it's a deal. I'll never hurt a child, and you'll make me powerful. And I assume I can't touch Stefan either?"_

"_Obviously. I'd kill you if you hurt him; the two of you are the closest thing I have to a family, even over my mother…" Damon rested his lips against her hair and closed his eyes. "Let's go home." Said Lilly against the leather of his jacket. They separated, and Lilly linked her arm with Damon's, and they walked home. _

_Damon wasn't in the mood for much when he climbed into bed next to Lilly, which was a first. Usually when he got into bed with a pretty woman, it was for a reason, but not tonight. Tonight, he just held her. The pillows felt like clouds. "If there is a heaven for a vampire like us, then…I guess we found it." He thought to himself. For the first time, he felt at peace. There was no need for anything, just company. That cold feeling he had when he came to England, had been replaced with a mischievous, but content feeling. He and Lilly were going to rock the world. Together they would revel in everything dark. Hand in hand they could rule the world if they wanted…as the humans say, the sky is the limit, except for him and Lilly, it wasn't. Nothing could stop them…Damon didn't notice himself fall asleep. _

_Three years passed since Damon had made the deal with Lilly. He was lying with her again, asleep. The night had been…exhausting. The sun was bright in the sky, but the black out blinds on Lilly's windows blacked it. Not that she had a problem with sunlight, and Damon never took his ring off, but it was a matter of 'just in case'. _

_Damon woke suddenly, he could smell smoke. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was still too early to me getting up, the sun, was just setting. He realised what he had just smelt as black clouds wafted through the slightly open door. He jumped up and pulled his trousers on. He shook Lilly. She woke up. "WHAT!" She snapped after a third shake.  
"Get up! There's a fire!" Damon threw her a nightdress and dressing gown. Lilly pulled them on and got up. She grabbed her handkerchief and put it over her mouth and nose as she pulled the door open, then shut it again. _

"_We can't go that way, it's blocked off." _

"_Fire…" Said Damon shaking his head. "One of the only thing that kills us!"_

"_We'll get out…come on." She pulled the window open, sat on the sill, then jumped out. Damon followed her landing cat like beside her. "See…Told you." She said. _

"_Oh I had no doubt about that, I'm just wondering if it was a deliberate attempt to kill us…" _

"_Oh more than likely." Said Lilly calmly as the two of them made there way across the grounds. She stood back and looked at her house. "Look at it!" She said furiously, "I can replace the house and furniture, but all of Jacks things were in there!"  
"What's the fuss? I've been telling you to get rid of that junk for years." _

"_And I always told you, it had sentimental value Damon! That's all I have left of him!" Damon sighed. "If I ever catch the person responsible, I'll kill them I swear!" _

"_I don't doubt it." Damon said. The rounded the corner to the front of the house, then stopped. In front of them was a band of people, armed with stakes, wooden arrows and various other 'vampire catching' equipment. There was a woman standing slightly in front of the rest of the group. She was dressed in a long black coat, and had long wavy brown hair. She looked young, barely 25. "Belladonna." Said Lilly, "Belladonna Grey, I might have known." _

"_It's been a while Lilly. I must admit, you had me fooled. I thought I'd killed you with your husband, but it appears I was wrong. I only got your baby…" Said the woman. Lilly scowled. Damon sensed her temper rising along with his own. "Then I heard that you were back and worse than ever…I've been on your trail for months, never dreamed you'd be right where I left you! I'd have thought you were cleaver enough to move." _

"_Actually, it was smarter to stay, you said it yourself, it was the one place you'd never have expected to find me…but now that you have, I trust you haven't just come for a friendly chat." Belladonna smiled. _

"_Always a joker Lilly…well, I nearly beat you before, I only failed because I was foolish, but not his time, you just ran out of luck!" Belladonna snapped her fingers and the group, which Damon counted as three men and three woman including Belladonna, moved to surround them. _

"_You might have beaten me before Belladonna, but that was so long ago, Must have been one hundred years…tell me, why do you hunt what you are?" Belladonna scowled. _

"_I am nothing like you!" She screamed. _

"_Are you sure? You're not a vampire, but you are a sorceress, and that makes us kith and kin if I am recalling the law of sorcery correctly…" But Belladonna would hear no more of it. She fired an arrow at Lilly. Lilly caught it without hesitation, and crushed it to dust in her fingers. "I hope you have a better plan than that. I was weak last time because of the baby, but I'm not now. As you said, I'm back, and I'm worse than before." The hunters closed in. Lilly sighed. "Ok, board now…" She said huffily. Damon stepped back as the black ring of fire appeared around Lilly once more, and, as he had imagined, a clawing hand of fire reached out, and grabbed the nearest hunter, pulling him too Lilly who sunk fangs into his neck. **Have Fun** she said to him mentally. Damon smiled, the fight had begun._

_Damon and Lilly waited in the shadows as the fire fighters put out the fire in the house. At Lilly's feet, Belladonna was unconscious. "Are you going to eat that?" Damon asked her pointing at Belladonna. _

"_No." Replied Lilly. _

"_Then may I have the pleasure of enjoying her?" _

"_No." _

"_Why not?" Damon snapped. _

"_Because, Damon my love, she's a mother, to kill her would harm a child."_

"_This bitch is the reason YOU don't have a child! Why do you protect her?"_

"_I cannot punish her baby for what she's done; I have punished Belladonna by killing her husband before the baby was born…She hates me for it…but we are even." Damon shook his head. _

"_She can't wake up here." Lilly looked at Belladonna. _

"_Your right." She leaned down, picked Belladonna up and threw her. Belladonna went over the top of the fence and across the field. Damon smiled craftily. _

"_Impressive." Lilly smiled. _

"_Thanks." Damon looked at the house. _

"_Where are we supposed to go now?" He said sulkily. Lilly took his hand. _

"_I know a hotel it's not as good as my house, but it'll do…The Ritz?" She held out her hand, and Damon took it. _

"_I suppose, it'll do…" They walked into the shadows, together… _

_**This one's not very long, and the ending is pretty crap, but I hope you liked Lilly. **_

_**I'm gonna say it again, to be safe. NO COPYING LILLY, LILLY'S STOY, OR THE BLACK ANGELS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! **_

**_But I don't own Damon or Stefan or Elena. :-(_**


End file.
